Early Days
by M.I High lover xxx
Summary: Hey guys, whats up? This is my new fan fic Early Days this story is about Rose, Daisy and Blane before they became spies and how they became spies. ( in this story they were the first M.I High team ever just to be clear)
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I'm nearly finished the text book.

But as i come close to the end a piece of paper falls out.

Someone else who has read the book must of left it in there i mutter quietly to myself mostly concentrating on the last page of the read. Dad will be so proud this is the third text book I've finished this week and it's only Thursday! I slowly close the book as I listen to the happy sounds coming from the quad. Maybe I should go out there instead of spending my lunch reading books meant for people four years older then me. NO! i tell myself sternly I can't let Mum down she always wanted me to have a great education and get the things she never got...

I start to get lost in my thoughts as i stare at the piece of paper in front of my eyes.

I wonder what it means.

Why did someone leave it there, no one in the older classes even read the text books, they have Mr Flatley and everyone knows any one of his classes is basically a bludge class.

I start to drift off to sleep I have been so busy reading recently that I haven't been sleeping.

I still see the note in my head. it swirls around my mind.

Suddenly I wake up with a start the rest of the class is coming in and Scoop is making some remark about me being here early but I'm not even paying the slightest bit of attention to him, because on the piece of paper I see four letters jumping out from the before blank page...

ROSE

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FAN FIC ROSE.

THIS STORY IS BASICALLY ABOUT ROSE, BLANE AND DAISY BEFORE THEY BECAME SPIES AND HOW THEY BECAME SPIES.

PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS OF HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

M.I High lover xxx

Sorry about the cap locks. :)


	2. Blane

Hey,

Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far I really appreciate it. I haven't got any reviews so far but that doesn't matter even though I would like them I understand that most of the stories I read I don't write a review them and I don't want to be one of those writers who won't write till they get reviews so enough of me going on this is chapter two of early days blane. Enjoy

Blane's POV

My alarm clock goes off and I groan slightly. Another day at school trying and failing to get interested in Shakespeare I mean he was a genius we get it already no need to go on about it. I slowly get out of bed trying to spend as long as possible in its warmness it's is already April and the weather is getting worse by the day. I have given up on trying to stay in bed and jump out and head to the shower. The cold water wakes me up instantly and I shiver as I wait for the hot water to kick in. It doesn't. Dam it Sarah she must of used up all the hot water that's what I et for sharing a house with a 14 year old girl and to make it worse we are twins.

After a whole day of Mr Flatley as a teacher I'm exhausted all I want to do is go home and collapse onto my bed but I can't, not yet.

When I was six I started martial arts, and now eight years later I am about to enter the first round of the biggest martial arts competition for teens.

I grab my stuff from my locker and run to the car park where my mum and disappointingly Sarah are waiting.

When we reach the talk modern building where the competition is held I sense a feeling of competition and excitement and a littler bit of anxiety. This is it this is my chance to prove myself, show who I really am.

With one more roundhouse kick he's down, I can't believe it... I won the competitio won...

So that's chapter two of Early Days I hope you like it. If you have any ideas feel free to review or PM

M.I High lover xxx


	3. Daisy

Early Days Part 3 Daisy

Okay this it the third time I've written this chapter of the story and this time I'm in the car on the way to the movies! Don't worry I'm not driving, that would be bad :) anyway this is chapter three of early days and it's from Daisy's perspective. Thank you to everyone who voted on my poll I'm happy to say that the winner is ... Well...

"Daisy, truth or dare"

Says my friend Kayleigh ( I actually can't remember the names of Daisy's friends in series 1 and I'm pretty sure this isn't right so sorry about that)

"Dare" I mumble my mind far away, tonight to be exact when I have to attended what will be the most boring party in the universe.

"I dare you to, mmhhh, oh I know! Here's what you have to do...

Later that day.

I feel stupid, but in our little group we take dares very seriously. I put on the wig that makes me look about 3 years older. I silently practice my cover story, I'm Lady Clarrisa a stuck up princess. Not the shy kind, like me, except when I'm committing fraud in front of some o the most powerful people in the country.

I hear footsteps coming rapidly up the stairs and jump into bed for my cover for why I'm not there. I lay there until the door opens and then I use my best acting skills to convince my housemistress that I'm dreadfully ill, five minutes later, success, no party for Daisy but party for Clarrisa.

I walk into the room where the party is held and gasp slightly. Wow there's a lot of security I start to back out until I run into a man.

"Dad?" I say in surprise he stares at me then I remember Clarrisa, Clarrisa, not Daisy

"I mean Sir."

"And you are?"

This is it it's now or never.

"Lady Clarissa, I thought you would have known that," I say with a air of all the confidence I can muster.

"Lady Clarrisa, of course, I played golf with your father the other day and he insisted I show you around."

"No, I-I-I alright."

"Now this is the last person that you must just meet." I sighed an almost audible sigh of relief. My dad had been showing around who he believed was Lady Clarrisa for an hour and a half and I was starting to get bored. "Lady Clarrisa this is the head of M.I 9, please meet Mrs Anderson."

That is chapter three of early days I hoped you like it. This update took lover because I've just gone back to school but I will try to update when I can please tell me which story I should continue in the next chapter. Blane, Rose, Daisy or maybe Lenny anyway please PM me or put your ideas in your reviews, thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Early days part 4

Roses POV

I stared at the word Rose my name on a piece of paper in a school maths book. There are no other Rose's in our school it must be for me. I snatched it off the table before anybody saw it.

After school

I dumped my heavy bag on my bed and threw my books on my before neat desk and took the piece of paper I had found before out of my pocket. I jumped onto my bed. What was it trying to tell me. I stared at it for hours without coming up with an answer I sighed and put the paper away I needed to do my homework before dad came home.

Okay I'm sorry this is a terrible filler chapter and I haven't even been on this site for absolutely AGES and you guys all deserve a massive chapter that almost finishes the story but I've had a really bad case of writers block and can't think of anything to do for this story so if anyone has any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me because I really want to keep going with this story but I can't figure out how so if you think of anything please tell me

Also I'm sorry I'm completely ranting but I have to give randomrainbowcookies a huge massive shout out because I've been thinking about what to write for ages but you really pushed me to get this chapter out even though its just a filler that I'm not really happy with but it does give you a small indication that roses dad isn't very nice and that she does a ton of homework which is important to the story anyway I think this comment is bigger then the story sorry about that

xxxAshleighxxx


End file.
